Angel's Wings
by 11alliswan11
Summary: When Edward left he left Bella Pregnant. So what happens 16 years later when the Cullens find Bella a Vampire and with twins named Vivian and Masen.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always wanted to write a story where Edward leaves Bella pregnant. So I guess here is my attempt at it. Oh and by the way I own nothing.**

* * *

It has been sixteen years since I've seen Edward. Sixteen years ago he left pregnant with twins. After I learned I was pregnant I soon realized that I couldn't stay in Forks so I ran away faking my death. It was one of the most difficult things I'd ever had to do. I can't even imagine how depressed Charlie was.

The thing about being pregnant with a vampire's children was that it was slowly turning me into a vampire so by the time my twins were born I was a full-fledged vampire; my twins were half vampire. It was really strange having to feed them blood out of a bottle instead of milk but the eventually grew out of that now they only hunt once every two months and eat human food.

I named them Vivian Ray Swan and Masen Anthony Swan. It is kind of funny but they were actually born with twin telepathy. They can read each other's mind and it is funny to watch because it usually starts with Vivian or I call her V winning an argument then Masen thinking, "yea but I'm still older than you." He was older by a minute and a half and he never let Vivian forget it.

As for myself I had two "powers". One is that blood still repulses me and the other is that I can block all other powers all but the power of Masen's puppy dogface, but really I don't think anyone could resist Masen's pout.

"Bella!" Masen called, "you ready for school?"

"Yep," I called back putting the final touches on my make-up. Yes I know but I missed Alice too much. I grabbed my keys off the counter and joined my kids in Jill. It was not my idea but we had the new Lincoln with voice activation. Today the voice was Jill. Tomorrow it would be Stan.

"Are Angela and Jack still hunting?" I asked my children. About a year after the twins were born I found Angela in a Seattle hospital dieing so I changed her. Six months later she found Jack and now they've been married for six years.

"Yes," Masen said, "they called and said they would be back around 3 o'clock"

"Cool so it's just me and you guys today," I said.

"You look very nice today mom," Vivian said. I looked at my daughter in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you V," I said, "You very nice as well." She was wearing white Capri's with a three quarter length shirt that went off her shoulders a bit. I was wearing gray skinny jeans and a purple tank top. I however did not buy them. Vivian did.

"They are supposed to be some new kids today," Masen cut in not wanting to hear our girly conversation.

"Oh have you heard anything about them?" I asked.

"Not much just that there are five of them and they are all adopted," replied Masen. My un-needed breathing hitched. I hadn't told them about their father only that he left me and that they looked like him in some ways. Vivian had green eyes like his when he was human but with streaks of gold and Masen had his face and hair, but with my eyes.

"Alright you know the drill guys," I said as we pulled into the parking lot of Jefferson High.

"No pulling pranks with our powers, no fights, don't go over board in gym, and remember that here you are not our mom you are our older sister," they said at the time smiling like angels. I knew they were going to disregard the first rule. Somehow the people who messed with us would end up tied to the flagpole or come to school with pink or blue hair or pink and blue hair. There were a couple of incidents.

"Great let's go to class." I said. All three of us got out of Jill/Stan and went to our classes. Vivian and Masen were sophomores so they were off to Math. I was a junior so I was off to Bio. In Jefferson High there were two Biology teachers a regular one Mrs. Highes and an AP/Honors one Mr. Kleary. Mr. Kleary was always trying to catch me off guard with a question I didn't know the answer to, but after fifteen years of online college classes in pretty much every subject it was kind of hard for me to be caught off guard.

As I got closer to my class I caught the scent of another Vampire. I kept walking foreword sniffing the air. When I got to my class I causally looked through the square window. Jasper was in there but not only was in my class but he was sitting at my table.

My breathing was ragged I tried to think about what to do. I don't look the same I mean after Edward left I did some crazy things like my hair was no longer long and wavy it was shoulder length with layers and side bangs; I also put a streak of purple put in, but that wasn't all now I had two tattoos. One on the inside of my left arm and one on my back; I angel wings on my back and on my arm I had fangs with the phrase "Vamps Rule!" underneath. However I didn't know if my scent would tip him off, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran. I couldn't run away though. I could only run to my car and skip my classes. So I sat in Jill/Stan and tried to reason with myself.

**_"You're going to have to face them eventually."_**

"_I know that."_

**_"It's going to happen sooner or later."_**

_"Um how about later?"_

**_"The longer you put off facing them the more awkward the situation will be. I mean really Edward has no idea that he is a father."_**

_"Yea and whose fault is that."_

**_"He left me."_**

_"It's not like you tried to tell him."_

**_"Once again he left me."_**

_"So you are saying that it is his fault."_

**_"No that isn't what I'm saying."_**

_"Then what are you saying?"_

**_"Ugh! What am I going to do?"_**

_"I don't know but you need to decide two things. One: does he deserve to know and two: if you still love him." _

* * *

**So I am pretty darn proud of that chapter. Why? Because It is longer than my average of 873 word per chapter. lol I don't really know if that is my average. Anyway tell me what you think. Love it, Hate it, Okay? Also I love comments and suggestions so review for me. PLEEEASSEEE! Look at that. I've stooped to begging. lol.**

**Till next time,**

**remeber under-aged drinking is a severe problem in our nation,**

**Alli Swan**

**ps- Angela is the same Angela **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have always wanted to write a story where Edward leaves Bella pregnant. So I guess here is my second chapter of that attempt. Oh and by the way I own nothing except Vivian, Masen, Jack and whoever else Stephanie Meyer didn't make up.**

* * *

I sighed and leaned my head against the rest. I rubbed my temples in order to calm myself down. However no calming down took place. _I have to call Angela she is the only oe who knows the whole situation_, I thought. I pulled out my cell phone from the compartment on the passenger's side and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Ange," I said.

"So... is something troubling you?" she asked concerned. She knew that if it wasn't really important I would be calling.

"There are five new students attending our school and their all adopted," I hinted.

"It doesn't have to be them you know," she said trying to make me feel better.

"That was what I tried to convince myself of...until I learned that Jasper is my new lab partner," I said then sighed rubbing my temples again.

"So just go talk to them," I could see her shrugging as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Ange so what you are saying is that I should just walk right up to their table at lunch, sit down say 'hey guys sorry I haven't contacted you in the last sixteen years but you see those two kids over there ya well those are Edward's children,'" I said. I could already feel how awkward the situation was going to be.

"Yes," she said, "why can't you just do that?"

"I haven't even told my children that they have a father," I paused, "besides do you think that he even has the right to know I'm alive?"

"Bella you're still in love with him and you aren't going to tell him that you're alive," Angela screamed at me. I could just picture how her eyes were turning red with anger right now. Angela's power was that her eyes changed as her emotions did and they could also reflect others emotions. Her eyes were pretty much mood rings.

"Angela," I whined, "I have super hearing you don't have to yell."

"Here's the deal Bells you can put off the confrontation as long as you want but eventually the confrontation will come to you."

"I know," I sighed again, "I can't run away from my problems."

"Yes that's right so I'll see you in four or five hours," she said going back to her casual voice.

"Alright see you then," I said.

"Bye."

"Bye." I sighed one more time before deciding that I would actually go to class. I only had Art, Lunch, and Study Hall left. I got out of the car and headed to the far wing of the building. The art rooms were really secluded; I don't know why but I always find that art classes are nowhere near science classes. When I got to my class I made sure that no Cullens were in my class before entering.

"Miss Swan how nice of you to join us," Mrs. Tharin said. If I was human I probably would've blushed.

"I apologize for my lateness," I said making my eyes shine.

"I'll let you off the hook this time," she said dazzled a bit. I took my seat and started to sketch. I wasn't even paying attention but at the end of class I had a picture of girl standing under a street all alone while it was raining. _Wow, I must depressed_, I thought. I took my time putting away my supplies. I didn't really want to go to lunch because I knew they would be there and that was just a little more than I could take right now. I walked slower than human speed to the cafeteria and strained to hear some conversation from Vivian and Masen, but I didn't hear anything. I walked around the outside so I could look in the windows.

"Where are they?" I whispered to myself. My kids weren't in the lunch room. I ran at Vapire speed to the car and grabbed my cell out of car slamming the door shut.

"Mase where are you?" I asked as soon as he answered.

"Mom?" He asked startled.

"Yes," I exclaimed, "where are you guys?," I asked, "are you okay?"

"At the commons and yes we are okay," Masen said probably confused as to why I was so worried.

"Why are at the commons?" It was my turn to be confused. _Please don't let the Cullens be the answer, _I thought.

"The new students are vamps and they wanted to meat us," he answered cautiously.

"Oh," was my brilant reply. My thoughts saying, _Shit, shit, damn, crap. _

"Momare you okay?" Masen asked.

"Yes I'm fine you know peaches and cream," I was so scarred I was shaking and was clutching my phone so tight that it might've snapped in half if Jack hadn't called.

"Hold on Masen Jack is calling me," I said.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, "I had a vision of Vivian and Mase talking to vampires I don't know."

"No everything is not okay I'm about to have a mental breakdown! Ugh! Talk to Angela," I said hanging up.

"Hey Mase," I said, "I need to hunt tell your sister that key to the car will be in her locker."

"Isn't it a bit soon to for you to go hunting?" he asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I think I need an extending trip, but don't worry it won't be more than four days and Angela and Jack will be back soon," I paused very briefly, "I need to go call you later." I hung not letting Masen ask any more questions; then sprinted over to Vivian's locker and put my key on a hanger. Then sprinted back leaving the school grounds as fast as my legs would take me. That was it I just ran. I ran and ran. I ran until I reached Forks. Then I sank down on the boarder line between vamp and wolf territory and waited.

* * *

**Okay so I don't think that I've ever written that much converstion before. So tell what you thought of my second chapter. Review please! Press the purple button!**

**Till next time,**

**remember: there is a first for everything,**

**Alli Swan**

**p.s. I know what's going to happen so it shouldn't take to long for me to get the next chapter out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I have always wanted to write a story where Edward leaves Bella pregnant. So I guess here is my second chapter of that attempt. Oh and by the way I own nothing except Vivian, Masen, Jack and whoever else Stephanie Meyer didn't make up.

* * *

It probably wasn't really all that good of an idea to just sit in the middle of the road and wait. You know what with werewolves being able to kill me and all but I thought talking to Jacob would help me. I mean he had helped get back to myself after he left. Jacob was also the one that helped fake my death when we realized was turning into a vampire, but I didn't know if Jacob would talk to me. I wouldn't talk me if I talk to someone for fifteen years.

I didn't have to wait more than an hour before a wolf approached me from the woods. I didn't want to threaten anyone so I stay sitting. The wolf was huge I mean I'd seen them before. Paul almost killed me once, but I forgotten I big they were.

"Hey Jake is that you?" I spoke slowly. The russet colored wolf raised his head then brought it down as if nodding.

"Can we talk?" I asked unsure of why I was so nervous. The wolf ran into the woods again. I sighed and slumped over resting my head on my knees. About two minutes later Jacob came out of the trees.

"Jake," I breathed.

"Hey Bells," he said, "how's life?"

"Pretty good," I blew my bangs out of eyes, "I'm sorry Jake I just couldn't bring myself to talk to you after I "Died.""

"It's okay how are you're kids? what are they now fifteen?" he asked.

"Yea," and they are awesome you'd love them," I said.

"What are their names?" Jake asked.

"My girl is Vivian Ray and My boy is Masen Anthony," I said quietly.

"Those are really nice names," Jake commented.

"Thank-," I started but Jacob cut me off.

"Why are you here?" he asked somewhat perplexed. I had stood up as soon as Jake emerged from the tree, but once he asked the question I sank back down. I breathed deeply before answering.

"The Cullens moved," I was trying to hold back the non existant tear, "they now go to my highschool." Jacob sank down on the other side of the invisable line asking,

"Do Masen and Vivian know?"

"No they don't know but they might be kinda suspicious since I just took off and left without an explanation," I answered.

"Tsk, Tsk Bella that is bad parenting," Jake said smiling. I cracked a smile of my own.

"Ooh how would you know" do have kids of your own?" I asked teasing a little.

"Actually about a year after you left I imprinted now I have a thirteen year old daughter and a eight year son," he proudly. I was shocked but then I squealed,

"Eeep Jake can I hug you?" Jacob grabbed me in a big bear hug, "I'm so happy for you. What are their name?" Jake set me down.

"My wife is Crystal my son is Charlie and my daughter is Isabella," as he said his daughter's name he rubbed the back of his neck.

"After me?" I asked Jake nodded his head.

"Thank you," I said, " um how is Charlie?" Jake looked away quickly and whispered,

"He developed Altimers and died three years ago." I breathed in shakily and held in my sobs. I put my hand over my mouth and sunk down to the ground again.

"Do you want to visit his grave?" a different voice asked. I looked up shocked that I didn't pick up another person coming. I must of really been in my own world.

"Sam?" I asked.

"It's good to see you Bella," he said. I smiled sadly,

"I would love to see his grave thank you." Sam didn't respond he just motioned for me to follow him. So I did I followed Sam and Jake through the forests of La Push until we reached the graveyard. They pointed to a granite headstone in the far corner. I went forward but they stayed back. I stopped in front of where my father now rested.

"I'm sorry dad," I whispered, "I'm a thousands times sorry and I hope you can forgive me." I slowly ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the headstone. I quickly walked back to Jacob and Sam rubbing the non-existent tears from my eyes.

"Listen Bells I know it's against the rules but you are wellcome here anytime," Sam said.

"Yea Bella bring you're kids we'll make it a party," Jacob added.

"Thanks I really appreciate it," I said suddenly cheerful, "What you're number Jake?"

"345-6946," He answered and typed it in under CoolestWolfEver, "I'll walk you back to the boarder," he said. We walked in silence but it was a good silence. When we reached the boarder Jake put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm asuming that because you're kids don't know that he doesn't either," I shook my head, "You might want to tell him before the situation blows up in you're face," he said.

"That what Angela said," I groaned. He raised his hands.

"No harm meant," he said.

"I know," I said smiling, "See you soon Jake." I turned and ran toward home with a smile on face. It was around half way back toward home when I realized that I told my children that I was hunting. I quickly took off through the trees and sniffed the air. There was a doe about a mile south of where I was. I took off towards it.

After I just went home. I headed home to my kids and my problems.

* * *

**So this chapter didn't really turn out the way I thought it would, but tell what you thought of my third chapter. Review please! Press the purple/blue button! lol someone asked me if the button was actually purple or if was blue. Personally I think it could be either, or maybe like a lilac color. **

**Till next time,**

**remember: keep groov'n to the soundtrack of life,**

**Alli Swan**


	4. Chapter 4

****

I have always wanted to write a story where Edward leaves Bella pregnant. So I guess here is my fourth chapter of that attempt. Oh and by the way I own nothing except Vivian, Masen, Jack and whoever else Stephanie Meyer didn't make up.

* * *

I quickly called Vivian before continuing forward.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yea it's me," I said, "where are you right now?"

"Masen and I are at the Cullens, you know the new vampires that moved here," she answered. I needed to tell my children first before I told the Cullens. I breathed in then said,

"Could you and Masen meat me at the Italian restaurant in Port Angelas?" I asked.

"Why?" she stuttered. I had never taken them out to eat before.

"Well...I...need to tell you guys something so you know I was knida hoping taking you out would...soften you up a bit," I was really thinking, _taking you means you would be in public meaning there would be less yelling and use of powers. _I could here talking but I couldn't make out any words.

"Sure mom," she paused, "can the Cullens come?"

"No," I shouted so loud that I'm sure everyone would've heard me. I rubbed my temples trying to think of a good excuse about why they couldn't come.

"But mom," she whined.

"But Vivian I want to talk about to you about your father," I said imitating her tone.

"Give us two hours," Vivian said curtly.

"Kay see you then," I said hanging up. I was already in Port Angelas but I needed new clothes mine were all grubby from hunting. I quickly dashed into the nearest clothing store. It was a small boutique on the corner. I gabbed a blue jean mini skirt and a green long-sleeved belted shirt. I bought them and changed in the dressing room. I also bought a bag so that I could stash my dirty clothes in it. Then I headed over to the restaurant.

My children, _thank god, _were without the Cullens waiting by the front door.

"Shall we?" I asked rubbing my palms on my skirt. I enter shakily the place brought back memories. Ones I didn't like remembering. To be honest though this was the first restaurant I thought of, not burger king or taco bell, but Italia Bella.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"Three please," I answered. The three of us followed the hostess to our table. It was in the secluded area and it was also the same table that him and I sat at. I swallowed nervously.

"Your waiter will be here shortly," she said once we had sat down. Vivian and Masen who sat down across from me looked at me expectantly.

"So I have a story," I said. They looked at me with the same expression as before.

"When I was seventeen I moved in with my dad Charlie-" I started but was interrupted.

"Hi my name is Derek," out waiter, said, "what can I get you to drink?"

"Diet please," Vivian said.

"Mountain Dew," Masen said. He looked at me,

"Anything for you?"

"No," I said.

"Alright I'll be right back with those," he said then left.

"I moved in with Charlie because my mom got re-married and didn't want her to have to stay with me when she wanted to be with him," I started then I took a deep breath and continued, "Charlie lived in Forks Washington about fifty minutes from here."

"Here you are," Derek said, "What are you having to eat?"

"Um...I'll haven the mushroom ravioli," Masen said.

"That sounds good me too," Vivian chimed in. Derek looked at me.

"Already ate," I said.

"Okay," He said walking away. I went back to my story,

"On my first day of school I saw five stunning people across the lunchroom but only one caught my attention his name was...," I took another breath, "Edward," I sighed, "He also turned out to be my lab partner for Bio but when I got into class he gave a death glare and thought he was going to kill me but he didn't and he disappeared for a couple of days then he comes back and one day it's really icy and a guy name Tyler looses control of his van and almost kills me but he...Edward stops the van and I question him about how he saved me under impossible circumstances but he doesn't tell me and we ignore each other for about a month."

"Here you guy are," Derek comes said setting the plates in front of my kids, "Is anything else I can get you?" We all shake are heads and Derek walks away.

"Eventually," I said getting back into my story, "we started talking again but one day I went down to La Push and a boy named Jacob told me legends of the Werewolves and their enemies the Cold Ones or Vampires-,"

"Wait! Werewolves?" both Masen and Vivian whisper screamed.

"Yes now shush," I ordered, "no questioned till I'm done," I then proceeded with the story, "Edward...saves me again but this time from getting raped and he takes me to dinner on the way home I question him and he admits that he is a vampire but he and his family only drink animal blood then we have our first date and he shows me what happens to vampires in the sun and he kisses me we were in love..the next day I meat his family and I watch them play baseball but three nomads come along and one named James decides that he is going to hunt me so I go to Arizona with his sister and brother while his other siblings and parents stay behind to hunt James before he can get to me but James tricks me into think that he has my mother so I go to meat him but...Edward comes to rescue me but James had already bitten me however...Edward sucks out the venom before I could change."

"Here is your check," Derek says handing it to me, "can I get some of these plates out of your way?" Derek takes the plates and leaves.

"I went back to Forks with a broken leg but with the love of my life by side when the school year ended we shared the best summer ever but then my birthday came around," Derek comes and gives back my credit card, "Keys," I command while getting up. Masen tosses me the keys and I stop talking till we reach Jill. Once inside and on the rode I continue, "On my birthday his sister throws me a party and I get a paper cut one of his brothers almost kills me...Edward gets all upset and during the part were I try to cheer him up we get a little caught up in the moment," both my children make yuk faces, "two days later he leaves telling me that he doesn't love me anymore." I sigh. _Man I hope that I never have to say that ever again,_ I thought.

"What happened after that," Vivian asks.

"A month later I found that I was pregnant and the La Push werewolves help me fake my death and I leave taking online classes and editing books and newspapers from email then about a year after you guys were born I found your Aunt Angela almost dead and I changed her she was one of my closet friends from Forks."

"Wow," Vivian says.

"I don't get it," Masen shouts.

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you telling us now?"

"Well I thought you should know considering the fact that Edward Cullen is your father," I said as calmly as I could.

"What?!" Both of them screamed as we pulled into the driveway.

"Guys we all have super hearing there is no need to scream," I said getting out of the car. Suddenly I had the feeling that something wasn't right. I looked around and found that there was a silver Volvo in our driveway.

I ripped out my phone and called Angela.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

"Angela!" I screamed.

"What you were never going to confront them so I took the situation into my own hands," she said then hung up. Out of nowhere there were suddenly seven vampires in front of me.

"Hi," I whispered weakly staring at the ground.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the others. Yay for me! **

**Review please! Press the lavender button! lol a couple reviewers said that the button was lavender. My brother said and I quote: "it's more of a lilac mixed with blue and...and a pinch of like a cream color. **

**Till next time,**

**remember: my brother is a dork,**

**Alli Swan**


	5. Chapter 5

****

I have always wanted to write a story where Edward leaves Bella pregnant. So I guess here is my fifth chapter of that attempt. Oh and by the way I own nothing except Vivian, Masen, Jack and whoever else Stephanie Meyer didn't make up.

* * *

I glanced at my children who were staring awestruck at the Cullens. _Well...this sucks_, I thought.

"B-bella?" Edward stuttered. I looked over each of the other Cullens before I turned to the one who left me. He looked awful. His hair was messy it looked like he hadn't showered in a while and his eyes were pitch black.

"Yea it's me," I said crossing my arms over my chest looking down drawing picture on the ground with my shoes.

"EEEEEP!" was all I heard before I was tackled, "ImissedyousomuchItriedtotellEdwardthathewasstupidbuthewouldn'tlistenandthenIstoppedhavingvisionsofyouandEdward hasbeenlikeactuallydeadsinceheleftI'msohappythatyou'rehere," Alice said so fast that even I couldn't understand her and I'd had fifteen years of listening to Vivian talk like that.

"Alice rewind and play in slow motion," I sighed.

"I missed you so much I tried to tell Edward that he was stupid but he wouldn't listen and then I stopped having visions of you and Edward has been like actually dead since he left I'm so happy that you're here," Alice said looking like she was struggling to talk slowly.

"Um...okay," I said. I almost slapped myself when Alice got off of me. She looked a little sad but that changed when Emmett gabbed me off the ground in a huge bear hug.

"Please tell me that you are still clumsy," he said.

"Em I can't breath," I choked out.

"Silly girl you don't need to," he said setting me down. Carlisle and Esme both hugged me saying,

"We thought we had lost a daughter." I tried to stop theh sobs that were coming.

"I'm sorry Bella," Jasper said keeping his distance.

"It's not your fault Jasper so you can stop beating yourself up," I said. Then I gave him a small squeeze of a hug. Next was Rosalie,

"I'm sorry Bella I just never understood why you wanted to be a vampire," she said, "that's why is was so mean and I mean I always wanted to have children and that's what I lost by becoming a vampire."

"Rosalie trust me you never want to have children on the best day they are still a pain," I heard my kids shout "Hey", "and the worst part is being pregnant I shiver at thought of having to do that again," I paused then said, "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Rosalie said throwing her arms around my neck. I rubbed my temples slightly. I couldn't talk to him yet. Way to much to handle in a day.

"Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Vivian, do you guys want to go shopping?" I asked. They didn't respond but all just jumped in the car squealing.

"Masen," I said so no one else could hear, "I'm not ready to tell Edward yet so you can either stay here and not say anything or get in the car." Masen did not respond but about a minute later he slowly got in the car. Seattle had the closest mall and it didn't close till 11:30. It was currently 7:30. I started driving as fast as my car could go.

"Jill xm station 25," I said then Jill said, "xm channel 25...top 40 music."

"Jill?" Alice asked.

"Vivian," I said and she immediately jumped into the tale of naming our car. Masen who was sitting next to me in the middle whispered,

"Mom are you okay?"

"I will be," I said as Vivian finished her story, "-and them mom started singing Jack and Jill went up the hill so we named our car Jill."

"Hey Bella," Esme said quietly, "how did you become a vampire?"

"Um," I said un sure of how to start.

"You don't have to tell us," Rosalie said.

"No I want to I just don't know where to start," I said.

"Is this why you asked us to go shopping?" Alice questioned.

"Yes but trust me you'll understand once I'm done," I said then asked, "can you please not interrupt me while I'm telling the story?"

"Sure," they all answered then Alice chimed in, "we don't have to go shopping." I slowed the car to a stop and un-did my seat belt.

"After my birthday disaster Edward was depressed," I started, "he was thinking about not staying the night like he usually does so I distracted him cause I didn't want him to leave and somewhere in there the distracting turned to lust and we had sex two months after you guys left I found out that I was pregnant and being pregnant with a vampire's baby was slowly turning me into a vampire after the children were born I fully a vampire."

"Oh. My. God.," Esme, Alice , and Rosalie said at the same time. Then Alice who was sitting next to Masen hugged him squealing,

"I'm an Aunt!" After all the hugs were out of the way Esme asked,

"When are going to tell him?"

"Probably when we get back," I said, "I don't know we'll go on a walk or something."

"We should get back then," Rosalie said. I turned the car on and made a u-turn heading back to the house. On the way back my phone rang.

"Hello Jake," I answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Caller ID," I said.

"Right well," he said, " I was wondering if you could come down on Sunday the pack is having a BBQ and I want to meat your kids."

"I'll be there Jake oh and say hi to the Cullen girls you're on speaker phone," I said chuckling a little.

"H-hi," he stuttered. All of us laughed.

"Bye Jake," I said hanging up.

"Jake? The werewolf Jake?" asked Alice cocking her head to the side.

"Yep," I said as we pulled into the driveway. We all piled out and and walked ito the house.

"What?" Emmett boomed, "You can't go shopping with Alice and not buy anything." Alice stuck her tonge out at Emmett. I shook my head.

"Hey Edward," I called quietly.

"Yea," he answered.

"Let's go for a walk," I said walking over to the door. Edward followed me out closing the door behind him. As soon as I heard the click of the closing door my nervousness came back full swing. I walked over into the woods with Edward following closely.

"Edward we need to talk."

* * *

**Sorry that it took me two days instead of one but I was celebrating my birthday today so I hope you forgive me. Review please! Press the lavender button! Pretty, pretty please. **

**Till next time,**

**remember: second chances don't ever matter, people never change,**

**Alli Swan**

**p.s. I got the new paramore cd for my b-day so I've had that song stuck in my head. lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

****

I have always wanted to write a story where Edward leaves Bella pregnant. So I guess here is my sixth chapter of that attempt. Oh and by the way I own nothing except Vivian, Masen, Jack and whoever else Stephanie Meyer didn't make up.

* * *

"Edward we need to talk." I was starting to think of ways to put off saying what I had to say. Thankfully Edward started talking,

"Bella I'm so so sorry that I left," he apologized, "after your birthday I realized that being near you was dangerous to your health so I said things that I didn't mean," if he was human I think there might of been tears flowing down his cheeks. Hearing say all of this felt so good it was I always daydreamed of him telling me but it was bringing back painful memories.

"Edward-," I sighed but he cut me off.

"No please not now you need to hear what I have to tell you," Edward said putting a hand over my mouth. Sparks shot through me. He no longer felt cold, he felt...normal.

"Continue then," I said as he removed his hand.

"I lied Bella," he blurted out, "when I said that I didn't love it was the most un-true thing I've ever said."

"Then why did you say it?" I questioned looking down. Edward's eyes were just as hypnotic as they used to be. Edward put his hand under my chin and pulled my head up so I ws looking in his eyes instead of the forest foliage.

"I thought that if you thought I didn't love you, you would forget me easier," he said then looked away ashamed. I moved so he was looking at me.

"Edward," I sighed, "what are you saying?" Edward moved so that he about five inches from my face.

"I'm saying that I love you," he looked in my eyes then glanced down to my lips asked permission. I nodded slightly. Edward closed the gap his arms running down my body to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. When we pulled away from the best kiss ever he said,

"And I don't care that you had sex with someone else." My jaw dropped. I removed my arms from around his neck.

"Edward," I whispered looking down at the forest floor again.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I've never had sex with anyone but you," I said my voice slightly louder. I looked up at him. Edward looked...well was frozen.

"Say something please?" I said putting my hand on his cheek. Edward took my hand off his cheek and I let it drop to my side. He turned away from me and took a few over toward the nearest tree and leaned his head against it.

"Please say something," I said again, "I'm not the mind reader."

"I-" he started, "we-no-can't-but-no-can't-mine," he said.

"Can you try again?" I asked looking away from him.

"They can't be mine," he said, "Bella vampires can't have children."

"Edward I was human we did that," I pointed out.

"No," he said stubbornly. My lip started trembling and I bit down on it to try and stop it. I took in a shaky breath.

"Edward they are ours," I said bluntly, "having _our _children turned me into a vampire."

"NO," he yelled. I could feel my eyes after with the tears that would never come. Silent sobs raked through my body but I stopped them.

"Edward they are ours but if you think that they aren't," I drew in an un-needed breath, "then I don't think I can look at you let alone talk to you." Before Edward could do anything I turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could.

When I felt that I was far enough away I sank down and laid face down in the cool grass letting the sobs I'd held back earlier come. Once I had cried enough I sat up and looked around. I was in our meadow and it was just as perfect looking as it was then. It was empty though. The meadow just didn't feel right. I stood up and called Masen.

"Hey mom how'd it go?" he asked hopefully.

"I will tell you when I get home," I said then asked, "Is Alice still there?"

"Yea do you need to talk to her?" he asked confused.

"Yes," I sighed. I heard some shuffling before I heard,

"Bella?"

"Alice," I sighed.

"Bella what happened?" she asked.

"So thing were going so well-" I started but was cut off.

"How well?" she asked excitedly.

"I was getting there shhh," I said then continued, "He apologized said he still loved the kissed me very passionately too but then-" I was cut off again.

"EEEE you guys kissed," Alice squealed.

"Yea but then I told him that Masen and Vivian were his and like he completely flipped saying that it wasn't possible and then he yelled it at me and I snapped saying I can't even look at you," I said in one breath.

"What?!" she yelled.

"He-"

"Yea I heard Bella but how could he think that you would do that with anyone else?" she yelled.

"Ali," I said trying to calm her, "calm please."

"I'm going to hurt him," Alice said and she sounded dead serious.

"Look there is no need I'm coming home and then I'm going to ignore him until he sees the light," I said in my 'that's final' voice.

"Fine I'll sit back and watch but I will not like it," she said.

"Thanks Alice," I breathed, "see you soon."

"Bye," she said then hung up. I quickly made my way back trying to prepare myself the whole time.

* * *

**Wow! That chapter took forever. I swear I must of rewrote it like twenty times, but I think that I finally got something decent and chapter resembling. What do you guys think? Tell me. Tell me. Press the lavender button. Please.**

**Till next time,**

**remember: violence is the answer sometimes but only on rare ocassions,**

**Alli Swan**


	7. Chapter 7

****

I have always wanted to write a story where Edward leaves Bella pregnant. So I guess here is my sixth chapter of that attempt. Oh and by the way I own nothing except Vivian, Masen, Jack and whoever else Stephanie Meyer didn't make up.

* * *

I got home and started to get ready for school. On the way back I had cooked up this devious plan. I was going to be incredibly sexy all day and pretend that he didn't exist. I pulled a black halter top with a mini skirt out of my closet as well as a sweater because I still had to pretend that I was human. I took a quick shower and got dressed then curled my hair and put on make up.

"Hey V," I called. She was at my side in seconds.

"Dang mom," she said, "you look hawt!"

"Exelent," I said smirking a little. Vivian examined me.

"So no offense or anything but why do you hot?" she asked. I froze but then gave her a look. She rolled her eyes.

"You're going to torture dad," it wasn't a question.

"Yep," I said popping the p.

"Well alright then," Vivian said shrugging, "good luck."

"Thanks," I said before asking, "ready to go?" Vivian nodded and walked out of the room. I took one last glance at my self then pulled my backpack off the floor and walked out of the house grabbing the keys to Jill as I went. _Well... This is going to be an interesting day_, I thought.

The drive to school was quiet. I think that we all had a lot on our minds either that or Vivian and Masen were having a conversation in their minds. It was probably the second one. As soon as we got to school my kids hopped out of the car and went their separate way. I stayed. My hands gripped the wheel as I started to give myself a mental pep talk.

_You got this Bella._

_You are going to walk right past that Volvo and not even look._

_And later when Edward corners you, you are not even going to look you are just going to push him out of the way and kept walking._

_You got this Bella._

_Confidence._

_You got this. _

I opened the door very confidently. I was faking it though seeing as I was anything but confidant. I shut the door and walked to the back so I could get my backpack out of the trunk. I bent over hoping my skirt would ride up a just a little. Then I swung my backpack over my shoulder closed the trunk and walked to the entrance of the school swaying my hips as I walked. As I passed the silver Volvo I heard five collective gasps. I smiled a secret smile and continued on till I got to my locker.

My day was going smoothly. Guys practically drooled at the sight of me, which made me laugh. And every time I was around the Cullens I could feel Edward's eyes burning into me. It was awesome. Especially in Bio when we got new seats so I didn't have to talk to Jasper, although I did give him a smile and a small wave. Then lunch. Oh how too describe lunch.

Well, it was like any other lunch. My kids went through the lunch line, sat at an empty table, and no one joined us. But then half way through lunch Edward stormed out of the cafeteria for no apparent reason. Although it might have been because I was leaning on the table with my head on arms which might have caused my shirt to ride up. When I said torture I meant torture. I think Alice caught on to my plan because she winked at me as Edward left.

So my day went perfectly well and to mine and Vivian and Masen's surprise Edward didn't corner/attack me in the parking lot, or in the hallways, or by my locker, or even at home. Well not until later at least.

* * *

**So I owe you guys so so so so many apologies but don't throw full bottles of soda at your computer screens. I went through a major writing block and then school started. OMG! I'm so stupid for taking three honors classes. I am really sorry that I couldn't post this chapter sooner but i was overwhelmed by how much homework and projects i had to do. On a happier note I did get a chapter out so tell what you guys thought. Tell me. Tell me. Press the lavender button. Please.**

**Till next time,**

**remember: you can run away from your problems but you have to run back to them otherwise your problem gets worse and worse,**

**Peace Out!**

**Alli Swan**


	8. Chapter 8

****

I have always wanted to write a story where Edward leaves Bella pregnant. So I guess here is my sixth chapter of that attempt. Oh and by the way I own nothing except Vivian, Masen, Jack and whoever else Stephanie Meyer didn't make up.

* * *

When the kids and I got home the first thing I did was put put on jeans. No matter how hot I looked in that skirt I still felt exposed. I ran at vampire speed down the stairs.

"Finish your homework," I yelled at my kids as I opened the door, "I'm going for a run." I felt like i needed to run the stress out. More specifically the Edward stress. I needed to run out the Edward stress. So I did; I just closed my eyes and lets my other senses take over and carry me away. I think I may of ran around Forks twice before I stopped. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I was in the meadow. Our meadow, which really didn't help the Edward stress out. I sank down into the grass and wildflowers wishing that everything wasn't so complicated. I just laid in the grass staring blankly at the clouded over sky. I took another unneeded deep breath, but this time I smelt something different. A vampire. I jumped up and spun in circle. It was Edward he was staring at me from the other side of the meadow. We just stared at each other trying to calculate what the other was going to do, but I already knew what I was going to do. The same thing I always do, I turned and ran.

I pushed myself to go the fastest I could, but Edward was always the fastest Cullen, and he was catching up. I made a sharp right then an even sharper left just barely missing a tree. Edward was still gaining ground. I pushed myself for every last ounce of speed I could conjure up, but no more came, and soon Edward was right behind me. He grabbed me by my waist and tackled me to the ground. I struggled aginst trying to flip us over. Edward grabbed both of my wrists and held them to the ground.

"Bella stop struggling," Edward said. I sighed and turned my head so I wasn't looking at him.

"Why'd you run?" he asked calmly.

"Why'd you say Vivian and Masen couldn't be yours?" I spat at him. Edward looked shocked so I tried to take the advantage but he recovered before I could flip us.

"Bella stop trying it's not goingto happen," I stopped and sighed in defeat.

"Now then explain," he requested calmly.

"How could you even begin to think that I would move on after you left?!" I yelled at him.

"Human memories fade with time," he pointed out.

"Not the incredible ones that you never want to forget like I don't know having sex with the man you love!" I yelled again. I was seething with anger.

"Bella," he whispered trying to calm me but I was not in the moved to be calmed.

"Seriously you thought I'd want to move one or did you think that I'd end up in an accident and receive memory loss! What Edward?! What did you think was going to hap-," Edwards lip cut me off. He slowly moved his lips against mine halting all my anger.

"Bella I just...didn't...think it could happen you know you getting pregnant," he closed his eyes and rolled off of me. He pinched his nose with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand.

"I guess I was disbelieving that I didn't even think," he said, "I know that they are our kids Bella," he paused, "I guess that because I didn't think it could happen that I eventually convinced myself that I didn't want it to happen so I said things and I didn't think before I said them."

"Ed-" he cut me off.

"This doesn't begin to cover it but I'm sorry Bella. I'm so so so sorry." I rolled so that i was on top of him. I took my hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I forgive you," I whispered then rolled off. Edward jumped up and pulled me with him. Then he slowly lowered himself onto one knee.

"Edward?" I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago," he paused and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, "Bella will you marry me?" I stared at him in shock but this time good shock.

"YES!" I screamed. Edward opened the box and placed the ring on my finger. I admired the ring for a couple of seconds it was beautiful.

"It was my moth-" Edward started but I cut him off with the most passionate kiss I could give him and Edward kissed back with just as much passion. If I was human I would've passed out.

* * *

**I got another chapter out. I got another chapter out. I got another chapter out. does cabbage patch lol. So tell what you guys thought. Comments, questions, advise, and praise are always welcome. **

**Tell me. Tell me. Press the lavender button. Please.**

**Till next time thank Sexy Venus who guilt tripped me into writing this chapter and,**

**remember: life isn't suffocating, air isn't overrated **

**Peace Out!**

**Alli Swan**

**ps I give you a cyber puppy if you can name the song and artist **

**life isn't suffocating, air isn't overrated **


	9. Adoption

So everyone, I'M REALLY SORRY!

I'm so so so so so so sorry because I can't finish any of my stories.

But I also don't want them to just go to waste so that leaves me with one option.

I have to put them up for Adoption.

So if you would like to take one of them…email me at: ..us

I will gladly hand them over.

I apologize again

But high school is way too stressful so I'm cleaning out everything that adds on extra stress.

I love all of my faithful reviewers and all the reader who favorited me. Thank you so much. Maybe I'll write a story over spring break or in the summer when I have time to focus on things other than not failing honors bio or writing essays for honors world history.

I love you all and I'm again very sorry,

Alli Swan

p.s.

remember- if you take the pain out of love than the love won't exist.

If tell me the song and band then I will definitely give the creative license and ownership to one of my stories.


	10. Adopted

Angel's Wings now belongs to kinziewriteslove.

1001 Night's now belongs to MusicLover48.

So if you have any questions ask them two peoples and Old Scars and New Begginings is still up for adoption if you would like it.


End file.
